Sick
by jasmineu2000
Summary: Misaki gets sick one day, so how does Usagi react with his overprotective personally. oneshot


Achoo!

"Are you alright Misaki?" Sumi asked

"Yeah. Misaki said smiling at his sempai "Its just a cold, I just need some rest."

"Alright, hurry home so that Usami-sensei can feed you a hot bowl of soup." Sumi teased.

"Sempai." Misaki groaned.

"Deny it all you want, but that's what he's going to want to do." Sumi said.

Misaki fell silent as he realized the truth of his friends words. Sumi laughed when he sawm the look on Misaki's face.

"I'm sure you'll survive it he said.

"I guess." Misaki mumbled.

"Yep, now hurry home." Sumi said leaving Misaki at the front gate.

Achoo.

Misaki whiped his nose and started walking home. Almost immediantly it started pouring down rain.

"Of corse." Misaki thought.

He decided to run to the trainstation since he was already almost there, but he still got soaking wet. Misaki stopped in the trainstation and shook some of the water out of his hair. He reached into his bag to get his trainpass, but it wasn't there. Half of the stuff that was supposed to be in his bag wasn't, including his trainpass and his wallet. Misaki saw that his cell phon was dead too so he couldn't call Usagi to come get him either.

"Lovely." Misaki said sarcastically.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Misaki began the long walk back to Usagi's appartment.

When Misaki gets home he feels tired from being in all of the water and heads straight for his bedroom. Misaki strips off his wet clothes, but he doesn't bother drying off. He just climbs under the covers and passes out instantly.

The next morning Misaki wakes up to Usagi turning on his bedroom light.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Usagi asked.

Misaki was going to say that he was fine, but he really didn't feel like he was. Slowly he shook his head. Usagi came over with a worried expression and felt Misaki's forehead. A tired Misaki leaned into the touch as Usagi's cool hands soothed his burning head.

"You need to go to a dotor." Usagi said pulling his hand away.

"Ah, no you don't have to do that." Misaki said.

"Misaki, attmit that you're sick and let me take you to the hospital." Usagi said.

"I know I'm sick, but I don't need a doctor. I just need some medicine." Misaki said annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked.

"Yes!" Misaki huffed.

"Um… okay, what do you need?" Usagi asked.

Misaki paused for a minute to figure out what was wrong with him. He noticed that he was naked under the sheets and a blush added to his already red face.

"Um, just-just some tylonol will be alright." Misaki said through his embarressment.

Usagi nodded and left to get the medicine.

Once Usagi left Misaki jumped out of bed and quickly start pulling on clean clothes. His embarressment grew when he realized that Usagi must have known that he was naked the whole time.

Misaki saw Usagi smirking in the doorway after he finished pulling his shirt over his head.

"I got it." Usagi said shaking a box of pills.

"Thanks" Misaki said as Usagi handed it to him.

Misaki swallowed the pills he needed and climbed back into bed pulling the covers over his head. Instead of leaving the room Usagi sat down on the end of the bed. Misaki sat up when he felt the weight on his bed.

"Usagi-san, I'm fine." he said.

"Okay." Usagi said not moving.

"So you can leave now." Misaki said.

When Usagi still didn't move Misaki asked hopefully "Don't you have a deadline or something?"

"No, I don't have anything urgent." Usagi said.

Misaki groaned and went back under the covers.

A few hours later Misaki woke under Usagi's heavy form. After a few minutes of useless squirming, Misaki colasped back onto the bed in exustion.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled while shaking the older man as best he could.

Usagi let out a small groan not wanting to wake up.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said again.

"What?" Usagi asked grumpily.

"You're crushing me!" Misaki said.

Usagi sighed and begrudgingly sat up so that Misaki could move. Misaki got out of bed and streched before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I'm making something to eat, I never even ate breakfast." Misaki said and as if on cue his stomach growled.

Downstairs Mosaki just started cooking some rice and miso soup.

Achoo.

Misaki would have to take some more medicine after he ate, it was starting to wear off. Just like every other day, soon Usagi came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. Usagi placed a soft kiss on Misaki temple.

"You're cooling down." he said.

"Huh?" Misaki asked distactedly.

"Your temperature's going down." Usagi said.

"O-Oh." Misaki said

After a moment Usagi said "You don't have to cook, I could order something for you."

"Eh? Uh, its fine, I can cook." Misaki said.

"I'll order something." Usagi said.

Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled.

"What would you like?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing! I'll cook my own food!" Misaki yelled.

"I'll order it now." Usagi said walking off to get the phone.

"I won't eat it! I'm almost done with this so just let me finish." Misaki said.

Usagi sighed and came back into the kitchen, leaning on one of the counters.

Usagi spent the rest of the day with Misaki. He was overflowing with concern and quite frankly Misaki found it annoying.

"Usagi-san," Misaki complained "could you please stop following me around."

"No, I have to make sure you're alright." Usagi said.

"I'm fine." Misaki said drawing out the words.

"If you say so." Usagi said.

Misaki groaned and walked back into his room with the medicine he was getting.

"Do you need some water?" Usagi asked.

"No." Misaki said.

"Do you want an extra blanket?" Usagi asked.

"No." Misaki said.

"Do you want anything?" Usagi asked.

"No." Misaki said annoyed.

"Okay." Usagi said sitting down beside Misaki.

Misaki swallowed his pills and flopped back onto his bed, knowing that Usagi would never leave him alone.

"Misaki." Usagi said.

"What?" Misaki asked half-asleep.

"Nothing." Usagi said laying down beside Misaki and pulling the boy into an embrace.

Misaki ignored the gesture and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

When Misaki got up the next morning his fever was compleatly gone and he wasn't coughing or snezzing. Unfortunetly the first thing he noticed when he woke up in Usagi's arms was that Usagi's forehead was now warm.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said waking Usagi like he had yesterday.

Usagi growled and and rolled over.

Misaki sighed "Usagi-san, do you want some coffee?" he asked.

Usagi didn't say anything and Misaki went to make the coffee.

"Usagi-san." Misaki called as he opened the door.

Inside Usagi had gotten up and even mellowed out enough to not kill someone. Misaki handed Usagi the cup of coffee who silently sipped at it.

"Take some whenever you feel sick." Misaki said tossing Usagi the box of medicine.

"Why?" Usagi asked not looking up from his coffee.

"Baka-Usagi, because you got sick from me!" Misaki said.

"Hm, really? Do you know what that means Misaki?" Usagi asked smiling at Misaki.

Misaki got a nervous look on his face and said "N-No."

"It means that you'll have to take care of me all day." Usagi said.

Misaki slumped down in misery and thought bitterly "Well, I am already doing that every day."


End file.
